Never Let Go
by Honeeym
Summary: Au mileu d'une saison 2 alternative, ils apprendront que certains liens ne se brisent jamais. Traduction de 'Never Let Go' par VictoriaJoan.


Never Let Go, by VictoriaJoan

_Traduction par Honeeym_

**Damon & Elena – Romance – Rated T - Complete**

_Ensemble, ils apprendront que certains liens ne se brisent jamais._

« Damon » murmure-t-elle désespérément, et il remue légèrement. « _Damon_. Il faut que tu te réveilles. Réveille-toi ! ». Elle tire sur les cordes qui la retiennent à sa chaise, mais comme les cent fois précédentes, les nœuds ne cèdent pas. « Damon ! ».

Ses yeux finissent pas s'ouvrir et elle se dit que c'est la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle ait jamais vue. Confus, il regarde autour de lui jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs lui reviennent. _Katherine. Elena._ Il doit faire plus d'effort que d'habitude pour tourner la tête, et il y arrive à peine. Elena le regarde avec de grands yeux si terrifiés qu'il doit détourner les siens.

« Damon ». Elle murmure cette fois, mais ses mots semblent résonner sur chaque mur de la pièce. De toute évidence, ils sont dans une cave, mais elle ne pourrait pas en dire plus. La cave est très grande, plus grande que celle de la pension des Salvatore, et il n'y a rien d'autre que ces quatre murs humides. L'escalier est à l'opposé, il a l'air d'être en bois moisi.

Damon ne lui répond pas, il examine les cordes qui le retiennent prisonnier. Il tente de les arracher et sa surprise est totale quand elles cèdent. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elles soient enduites de verveine, et qu'elles l'empêchent par conséquent de bouger mais apparemment, cette précaution n'avait pas été jugée nécessaire. Il dégage ses mains de cet amas de nœuds et s'attaque à ceux qui enferment ses chevilles quand Elena s'adresse de nouveau à lui.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tout ça n'a pas de sens ». Il lève les yeux vers elle et il arrive presque à voir les rouages qui tournent dans son esprit. « Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait nous laisser filer si facilement ». Elle a raison et il le sait, mais il tente lui-même de comprendre ce qui se passe, alors il garde le silence. « On ne passera pas la porte », conclut-elle et il lui jette un regard intrigué tant elle a l'air sûre d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? ». Sa voix est un peu rauque, il a la gorge douloureusement sèche, et parler est la seule chose qui l'empêche de penser au sang qui coule dans les veines d'Elena.

« Détache-moi » répond-elle, et ça lui demande presque toute sa force pour se lever et aller jusqu'à elle. On lui a injecté de la verveine il y a des heures mais les effets ne s'estomperont pas avant des jours. Ses doigts tâtonnent pour démêler les nœuds parce que ça lui demande moins d'efforts que de tirer dessus, mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'impatienter. Il s'effondre contre le mur aussitôt qu'il a fini de la libérer.

Elle se traine prudemment sur le sol froid, comme si elle craignait que quelque chose déboule et l'attaque. Les escaliers ont l'air dangereux, mais elle se dit qu'ils le sont moins qu'un double vampirique psychopathe vieux de plusieurs siècles, alors elle commence à monter courageusement. Tout en haut, une lourde porte en acier, créée uniquement dans pour empêcher les gens de sortir, ou d'entrer. Elle touche la poignée, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle tourne et qu'ils puissent s'échapper discrètement.

Ses espoirs ne sont pas totalement anéantis quand la poignée s'entête à rester en place parce qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment cru ça possible.

Damon l'entend soupirer de l'autre côté de leur prison et il comprend qu'ils sont vraiment enfermés. Peut-être qu'une fois les effets de la verveine dissipés, il pourra briser la porte…Mais il n'ira pas mieux sans se nourrir, il en est conscient. Ils resteront piégés là jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les sauver dans ce cas, parce qu'il ne se nourrira pas du sang d'Elena. C'est totalement hors de question.

« Alors c'est ça, son plan diabolique » dit joyeusement Elena, d'une manière qui ne lui ressemble pas. « Elle nous coince ici tous les deux, elle attend que tu me tues ou que je meure, disons, _de faim_, et ensuite, soit elle te laisse partir et affronter la colère de Stefan, soit elle te tue elle-même ». Elle met quelques secondes à digérer ses propres paroles et acquiesce, comme pour approuver. « C'est futé ».

« Tu prends ça plutôt bien » remarque-t-il, et il est impressionné de la manière dont il arrive à masquer sa peine.

Elle croise les bras et s'assied sur la chaise où il était attaché. « Oui, et ben, quelqu'un doit bien jouer les « imperturbables en toutes circonstances » puisque, de toute évidence, ça ne te tente pas ». Elle s'affale en soupirant et tente de ne pas laisser la panique marquer son visage. Elle a peur et puisque Damon ne fait aucun commence sarcastique pour la distraire, elle ne sait pas comment gérer cette peur.

« Je crois que même _Angelina Jolie_ ne me tenterait pas si elle entrait ici à moitié nue ». _Ah_, pense-t-elle, _je le reconnais, là._

« Tu es dégoûtant », l'informe-t-elle et il ne répond pas parce qu'il est _vraiment_ fatigué.

* * *

Quand il se réveille, Elena est à quelques pas de lui, sur la pointe des pieds, en train de regarder à travers une petite fenêtre qui est quelques millimètres trop haut. Elle fait des petits sauts et aperçoit ce qu'il y a dehors, mais ça ne lui suffit pas alors elle continue de faire des sauts, juste pour s'assurer que ses yeux ne lui font pas défaut.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dehors ? » demande Damon. Même si sa voix est toujours rauque, il se sent moins lourd et la seule chose qui le dévore, c'est la douleur dans ses gencives. Il met ses jambes à l'épreuve en se levant doucement, et elles semblent capables de supporter son poids.

« Rien » répond-elle simplement et il lève les yeux au ciel. « Je ne vois pas grand-chose. Il fait noir. Il y a de l'herbe. Des arbres. Des buissons. » Il vient derrière elle pour jeter un œil et il se rend compte que sa description était exacte. Il n'y a rien de particulier autour d'eux qui pourrait leur indiquer où ils sont.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? ».

Elle jette un œil à la montre en argent qu'elle a mis ce matin-là et elle se demande si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de pouvoir garder la notion du temps. Est-ce que les minutes leur pèseront comme des heures, bientôt ? « Environ quatre heures. Il est presque dix heures ».

« A quelle heure elle nous a enlevés ? Environ quatre heures ce matin ? » Il remarque qu'elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et il se dit qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il voie l'émotion quelconque qu'elle veut cacher. C'est courageux, mais inutile. Même un humain pourrait sentir la peur qui émane d'elle.

« Oui, j'allais me chercher un verre d'eau ».

Il acquiesce et ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Elle se dirige de nouveau vers les chaises et elle regarde presque si ses pas ne laissent pas une empreinte dans le sol parce qu'elle a fait cet aller-retour un million de fois ces quatre dernières heures. C'était bien mieux quand elle était assommée et qu'elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. A cette pensée, elle enlève sa montre et la jette par terre.

Elle le voit de l'autre côté de la pièce, un peu comme il la voyait quelques heures plus tôt, monter lentement les escaliers. Elle se dit qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour se déplacer à vitesse surnaturelle et se demande combien de temps sa soif mettra à devenir insupportable.

Elle entend distinctement un bruit sourd (il a dû tenter d'avoir raison de cette fichue porte), puis un ou deux jurons étouffés. La porte ne cèdera pas et ils le savent tous les deux alors la raison qui le pousse à gaspiller le peu d'énergie qu'il a dans cette tentative désespérée, ça la dépasse. Elle déteste avoir le sentiment de baisser les bras mais elle refuse de se bercer d'illusions en croyant que Katherine leur a laissé une porte de sortie.

Elle n'aura la vie sauve que si quelqu'un vient la sauver, il n'y a rien d'autre à en dire.

« Je suppose qu'elle a pris nos téléphones » dit Damon et elle lui fait signe que oui. Il n'y a sûrement pas de réseau ici, de toute façon. « Alors, on attend », affirme-t-il tranquillement, prenant son temps pour redescendre les marches. Elles grincent fort, et le son fait écho dans l'esprit d'Elena bien après le retour du silence.

« Stefan va bientôt nous trouver » décrète-t-elle, avec tant d'assurance qu'il parvient presque à la croire.

* * *

Ses crocs s'entêtent à vouloir jaillir de ses gencives mais il refuse de s'abandonner à ce besoin. Elle a de la chance de pouvoir dormir et être réveillée par une morsure serait pour le moins déplaisant. Malgré le dégoût que lui inspire cette idée, il sent que les veines autour de ses yeux ressortent et il se bat pour reprendre le contrôle.

Quand la vague de faim est passée et que son visage est à nouveau moral, tout son corps se détend. L'intervalle entre les crises se réduit et il s'avoue volontiers que ça lui fait peur. Ça craint vraiment d'être totalement coincé en ayant ni choix ni opportunités et il espère ne plus jamais être soumis à ce genre de torture. Attendre que son frère se bouge les fesses avant qu'il se lacère le cou d'Elena est une expérience qu'il préfèrerait ne jamais revivre.

« Damon ? » Elena l'appelle depuis le coin où elle s'est recroquevillée, et il sursaute parce qu'il n'avait pas senti qu'elle était réveillée. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrent, il voit le désespoir qu'elle cachait depuis qu'il l'a délivrée. Elle n'essaie même plus de le masquer. « Tu crois qu'il arrivera à temps ? »

Elle se redresse contre le mur et fait reposer sa tête en arrière, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Il se demande à quel point c'était dur pour elle de faire bonne figure pendant si longtemps, parce qu'il ne l'en aurait pas crue capable.

« Oui » lui assure-t-il, même s'il a l'air plus sûr qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Et si jamais Stefan n'y arrivait pas ? Et si elle mourrait ici ? Et s'il la tuait? Un rire sec interrompt ses pensées.

« Je ne te crois pas » dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Son cœur se serre une seconde parce qu'il sent qu'elle baisse les bras et que ce n'est pas _du tout_ son genre. Elle ne devrait pas baisser les bras avant au moins une ou deux semaines. Ou trois. Sauf qu'elle ne vivra pas une semaine, se souvient-il. Parce qu'il est sûr de craquer bien avant.

« Et moi qui pensait que tu me faisais confiance » murmure-t-il dans une tentative désespérée de la distraire. Il va jusqu'à elle et se glisse le long du mur à sa gauche. C'est peut-être dangereux d'être si près d'elle alors qu'il a faim. Ou alors il a plus de maîtrise qu'il ne croit.

« Et pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Tu es un menteur diabolique ». Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux mais son sourire n'a plus l'air lugubre et il en est ravi.

« Je rejette cette accusation ».

« Tu l'adores », lui rappelle-t-elle. Elle n'en manque pas une. Ils rient doucement, mais le silence revient vite et ils comprennent qu'ils n'y échapperont pas. Pendant un long moment, aucun d'entre eux ne parle ou ne bouge.

« J'ai peur », admet-elle finalement, et son estomac gargouille comme pour attester ce qu'elle dit. Il se dit qu'elle est trop fière pour admettre qu'elle a très faim et il respecte ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient une solution, de toute manière.

« Je sais » répond-il et soudain il sent l'odeur de larmes salées.

Elle ne fait aucun bruit et les larmes roulent sur ses joues et il ne pense qu'à une chose : comme il a envie de tuer Katherine pour lui faire payer ça. Il la savait un peu sadique mais ça, c'est ridicule. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire alors il glisse un bras autour de son épaule et il réalise que ce n'est pas aussi étrange qu'il croyait. Elle se penche vers lui et laisse ses larmes mouiller son t-shirt noir. Ils sont coincés dans une cave puante depuis Dieu-Sait-Combien-De-temps mais il a toujours une odeur fraiche et épicée et caractéristiquement Damon.

Elle serre le poing autour de son t-shirt et il la serre plus fort contre lui, l'entourant de son second bras. Il pose un baiser dans ses cheveux sans y faire attention et elle se love contre lui, comme si elle ne voulait jamais le lâcher.

* * *

Il se réveille en sursaut à cause d'un bruit strident. Il met un moment à réaliser que c'est la porte. Et qu'elle s'ouvre. Elena est toujours contre lui, des larmes sèches sur son visage qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a eu la force de sécher. Elle a l'air fragile et il a l'impression qu'on le met en pièce à cette idée.

« Elena » dit-il, mais elle ne bouge pas et il voudrait pouvoir parler plus fort. « _Elena_ » répète-t-il, sa gorge s'enflammant sous l'effort. Il espère bien ne jamais plus être en contact avec de la verveine. « Il y a quelqu'un ». Il lui caresse les cheveux et approche ses lèvres de son oreille. « Il y a quelqu'un _ici_ ».

Ses yeux finissent par s'ouvrir et il s'émerveille de la profondeur du sommeil dans lequel elle était. Il est sûr que c'est Stefan qui s'acharne sur la porte parce que ça lui prend vraiment des siècles et il lève les yeux au ciel. « Viens. On s'en va » lui dit-il et ses yeux s'ouvrent grand parce qu'elle ne comprend toujours pas ce qui se passe. Il lui remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et tente de sourire mais ses lèvres sont sèches et gercées alors il ne doit pas avoir aussi charmant qu'il le voudrait.

Stefan est soudain penché sur eux, et son visage laisse apparaître de l'inquiétude et un certain soulagement. « Elena » souffle-t-il et elle lève les yeux vers lui pour la première fois. Il tend les bras et l'enlève de ceux de Damon elle se laisse aller dans son étreinte. Ses mains sont chaudes et rassurantes mais elle ne se sent pas en sécurité.

Jeremy apparait en bas des étages en une seconde et passe un bras autour de Damon pour le soutenir. Ils boitent derrière Stefan qui porte Elena mais montent ces fichues escaliers. On dirait qu'ils étaient dans un grenier abandonné mais il se moque bien des détails. Il peut sentir les poches de sang qui l'attendent dans la voiture, et il n'y arrive pas assez vite.

Stefan s'éloigne d'Elena à contrecœur pour conduire et Jeremy le remplace. Elle s'agrippe à son frère comme si elle craignait qu'on l'enlève à nouveau et ils s'installent tous les deux sur la banquette arrière. Damon se glisse devant, côté passager, et attrape immédiatement le sang pour déchirer la poche. Même s'il est très occupé à rassasier sa faim, il remarque le regard étrange que Stefan lui lance du coin de l'œil.

* * *

La première chose qu'a fait Elena en arrivant à la pension, c'était prendre une douche. Elle était fatiguée et affamée mais sa priorité était d'enlever la saleté de la cave de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Maintenant, alors qu'elle sort de la baignoire, elle veut trouver de quoi boire et de quoi manger. Elle se glisse dans les affaires propres que Jeremy lui a laissées sur l'évier et ramasse les sales. Elle s'attend à une forte odeur d'humidité mais elle est surprise de ne trouver que l'odeur de Damon. Elle prend un moment pour s'en imprégner.

Elle se brosse rapidement les cheveux et sort de la salle de bains, trainant des bouffées de vapeur. Elle est sur le point de descendre et de rejoindre Stefan mais elle s'arrêter devant la chambre de Damon. Elle réfléchit une seconde, décide de tenter sa chance et frappe à la porte. Personne ne répond et elle n'entend personne à l'intérieur alors elle pousse doucement la porte.

Mis à part le lit, grand et tentant, au centre de la pièce (elle l'évite soigneusement parce que ce serait vraiment très facile de s'y glisser pour faire une très très longue sieste), la première chose qu'elle remarque, c'est un grand placard, avec un tiroir à moitié ouvert. Elle le regarde rapidement, et elle préfère la sensation du tapis sous ses pieds à celle d'un sol dur et froid. Dans le tiroir, il y a un assortiment de t-shirts et de chemises qui sont pliés et qui attendent d'être portés.

Ravie d'avoir si facilement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle sent l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Elle choisit une chemise noire qui lui semble familière qu'il aimerait sûrement porter jour après jour jusqu'à la fin des temps et elle la porte à son visage. Elle se sent beaucoup mieux tout d'un coup.

Elle écoute attentivement autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne vient et elle retire son pull vert et le remplace par la chemise de Damon. Elle la boutonne en quittant la chambre et retrousse les manches sur ses coudes. Satisfaite, elle continue son trajet. Etrangement, il n'y a personne dans le salon, alors elle va vers la cuisine où elle espère trouver un repas gastronomique. Enfin, elle se contenterait d'un bol de céréales.

Elle entre dans la pièce et trois de ses vampires préférés tournent la tête vers elle. Stefan est près d'elle en une seconde et il pose une main rassurance sur son bras, même s'il fronce les sourcils, comme d'habitude. Damon pose un verre de sang près d'un verre d'alcool et penche la tête d'une manière étrange. Elle réalise qu'il réalise qu'elle lui a carrément volé sa chemise, mais il ne dit pas un mot.

« Elena, je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Tu les as trouvés ? » demande innocemment Jeremy, apparemment il ne voit pas qu'elle porte le jean qu'il lui a rapporté de chez eux.

« Oui, Jer. Merci ». Elle rougit et se frotte le bras bizarrement, comme pour repousser les regards. « J'ai juste ... je n'étais pas bien dans ce haut ». Jeremy acquiesce même s'il avait choisi ce pull justement parce qu'il sait qu'elle l'adore. Jenna lui a offert à Noël dernier et elle ne l'a pas quitté pendant au moins trois jours, ensuite.

« Tiens, je t'ai acheté un sandwich. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'ouvert à trois heures du matin alors ça limite les options » lui dit-il, poussant un sachet plastique vers elle. Elle aurait pu se jeter dessus sans attendre, mais elle prend son temps pour aller jusqu'au bar. Elle fait un sourire rassurant à Stefan et évite de regarder Damon dans les yeux.

Après avoir mordu dans son sandwich, elle commence à être agacée par le silence. Elle ne peut pas manger avec toute cette tension dans la pièce, ça la consume. Il y a une question évidente qui pend comme une épée de Damoclès sur leurs têtes et aucun d'eux ne lui donne de réponse. Elle laisse tomber la patience et pose la question.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Katherine ? ».

Jeremy et Stefan échangent un regard, essayant de trouver une manière de raconter cette histoire. Avec Damon, ils n'ont eu qu'à énoncer les faits parce qu'ils se moquaient de sa réaction mais Elena, c'était différent. Que ferait-elle quand elle saurait que Katherine était toujours là, quelque part ?

« Elle est partie », Damon répond à leur place, luttant pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils prévoyaient? Lui mentir? Les yeux d'Elena quittent son assiette et se posent sur lui. Il la voit déglutir péniblement.

« Partie, comme dans… ? »

« Vivante », clarifie-t-il abruptement. « Juste partie ». Elle hoche la tête et Jeremy pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elena n'est pas du genre hystérique mais après avoir été enfermées dans une cave par une garce cinglée, on ne sait jamais.

Stefan se sent tout aussi soulagé, mais il est beaucoup trop concentré sur le fait que l'odeur de Damon est partout sur Elena pour se détendre.

* * *

Elle se regarde dans le miroir un long moment, inspectant chaque détail de son visage sans rien trouver. Elle a d'énormes cernes sous les yeux à cause du manque de sommeil, ses lèvres sont gercées et ses cheveux sèchent en formant des boucles irrégulières parce qu'elle n'a pas pris la peine de s'en occuper. Elle a l'air épuisée et perdue, mais surtout brisée.

Elle a conscience de l'heure qu'il est actuellement (quatre heures du matin) et elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y aucune montre ici pour la hanter. Elle était convaincue que rien de viendrait la hanter dans cette pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit son propre reflet. Maintenant, chaque fois qu'elle se regardera, elle la verra, _elle_. Elle ne pourra plus se maquiller sans se souvenir du jour où son reflet a échappé au miroir.

Quand elle se rappelle avoir été coincée dans la cave il y a seulement quelques heures, elle réalise que ce n'était pas si horrible. Oui, elle avait été terrifiée que personne ne les trouve et qu'elle meure dans cet espace sombre et morbide mais sa vie n'avait pas été réellement menacée, si ? La soif de Damon, intensifiée par la verveine qu'il avait dans le sang, était en passe de devenir incontrôlable, mais ses dents étaient restées loin de son cou.

La seule torture à laquelle avait soumise, c'était l'ignorance. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de quand ou même de _si_ ils seraient secourus, ou même si ceux qui voudraient les sauver étaient toujours en vie. Ils ne savaient pas si Katherine reviendrait et les tueraient lentement, ou si elle lâcherait sur eux une meute de chiens sauvages.

Ils ne savaient pas, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir.

L'ombre d'une serviette suspendue attire son attention et elle sent son souffle s'accélérer. Elle est parfaitement consciente que ce n'est pas Katherine qui se cache dans ce coin, mais elle est tout aussi terrifiée. Elle en conclut que même la salle de bains n'est pas un lieu sûr pour elle, et automatiquement, elle pense à un endroit qui le serait.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit.

Elle éteint la lumière en sortant et s'assure de ne pas regarder derrière elle avant de descendre ces marches familières. Elle se laisse guider par ses instincts jusqu'au salon, où un feu brûle dans la cheminée malgré la chaleur. Les battements affolés de son cœur se calment quand elle le voit assis dans un grand fauteuil confortable, et un soupir de soulagement lui échappe.

Ses yeux se lèvent vers elle quand elle se rapproche, mais il ne dit rien. Elle décide de s'asseoir sur le canapé, près de son fauteuil mais après s'être installée, elle n'est pas à l'aise. Elle grimace en tentant de comprendre ce que son corps lui réclame et elle trouve ça presque comique quand elle finit par comprendre. Elle a besoin d'être près de lui.

Il est surpris quand elle s'installe par terre, près de ses jambes, et qu'elle s'adosse au fauteuil mais il s'entête à rester silencieux. Il sait qu'elle ne peut pas dormir parce qu'il l'entend tourner en rond depuis une heure avant qu'elle ne se cache dans la salle de bains. Ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir qu'elle lutte, mais il aimerait qu'elle se détende un peu. Il ne veut pas qu'elle passe son temps à ressasser les événements comme il le fait.

Il la voit tripoter l'ourlet de sa chemise – sa chemise _à lui_ – et il abandonne l'espoir qu'elle oublie tout ça. La pièce est pleine de non-dits et de questions muettes il réalise que pour un vampire, il a plutôt du mal à respirer. Elle n'arrête pas d'humidifier ses lèvres et lui de mordre les siennes et l'atmosphère est criante de silence.

« Pourquoi tu portes ma chemise ? » demande-t-il finalement, parce que le silence lui rappelle des choses qu'il préfèrerait oublier, et que, plus important, il préfèrerait qu'_elle_ oublie. Ce n'est qu'après avoir prononcé ces mots qu'il se rend compte qu'il a probablement fait le contraire de ce qu'il voulait, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il maudit ses pulsions.

« Tu sais bien pourquoi » dit-elle, et même si c'est le cas, il s'entête parce qu'il vaut mieux n'importe quoi que le silence.

« Peut-être que non. Dis-le-moi » insiste-t-il d'une voix égale. L'émotion, c'est une de ces choses étranges qu'il n'aime pas gérer quand il n'y est pas obligé. Et même quand il y est obligé, il trouve ça plus facile s'il fait _semblant _de ne pas le faire. A cet instant précis, ses pensées sont pleines de colère, de confusion, d'angoisse … mais Elena n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

« Ça me rassure », admet-elle en rougissant. Elle est agacée de lui avoir avoué parce qu'elle savait en voyant son regard quand elle est entrée dans la cuisine qu'il avait compris, mais l'agacement disparait vite. Elle se souvient de la période où il l'agaçait en permanence et se demande quand les choses ont changé.

« C'est une chemise » fait-il remarquer, et elle lève les yeux au ciel avec un rire à moitié sincère qui le fait sourire intérieurement. Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux et râle quand ses doigts se prennent dans un nœud. En secouant la tête, elle parle presque malgré elle.

« C'est _ta_ chemise » clarifie-t-elle, et ils sont tous les deux très lucides à nouveau. Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre que « C'est évident, oui » alors le silence refait son apparition entre eux. Cette fois, c'est elle qui refuse de l'accepter. Elle refuse, ou elle en est tout simplement _incapable_. « Il y a ton odeur dessus » ajoute-t-elle doucement.

« Et mon odeur éloigne le danger » lui dit-il, comme si c'était un fait avéré. Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire mais il n'espère même pas que l'angoisse soit définitivement partie. Il ne peut voir qu'une partie de son visage sous cet angle, mais il voit que son sourire est forcé et que ça pourrait aussi bien être une grimace.

« Viens là. » demande-t-il abruptement, d'une voix douce et grave. C'est un ton qu'il n'a jamais vraiment employé auparavant et il trouve que ça rend plutôt bien.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens…là. » répète-t-il avec un sourire en coin, face à sa confusion.

Elle se lève parce qu'elle ne sait pas lui dire non (et qu'elle n'en a pas envie) et quand il se pousse dans un coin du fauteuil, elle s'installe près de lui. Son bras l'entoure parfaitement, comme s'il avait toujours été fait pour l'enlacer de cette façon, et elle se dit que c'est bien plus confortable quand ils sont _ailleurs_ que dans une vielle cave. Elle bouge de manière à pouvoir lui faire face en gardant la sensation de son bras autour d'elle et le regarde dans les yeux, hésitante. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle croyait trouver, mais se dit que c'était sûrement quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Toute son angoisse la quitte et elle comprend qu'elle a trouvé la paix qu'elle cherchait.

* * *

Il pose les mains sur ses épaules et la regarde d'un air sérieux. Ses yeux trouvent les siens et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de constater que quelque chose ne va pas. Ils sont magnifiques et profonds et affectueux, mais ils sont verts. Ils sont verts, et pas bleus. « Elena, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu n'arrives pas à me parler » l'entend-t-elle dire, l'air désespéré et du coup, elle reprend ses esprits. Il cherche une réaction dans son regard, et elle sait qu'il attend qu'elle se livre. Mais elle ne peut pas.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas en parler. Tu peux m'aider juste…en étant là pour moi » lui dit-elle doucement, mal à l'aise. Elle remarque que le sol est particulièrement abimé à cet endroit. N'importe quoi pour ne pas penser à cette conversation. Elle essaie de faire disparaitre la boule dans sa gorge parce que même si elle meurt d'envie d'éclater en sanglots, elle est bien décidée à rester forte. Même pour dix secondes, elle ne peut pas baisser la garde.

« Elena. » Il libère ses épaules et elle est soulagée parce qu'elle commençait à se sentir claustrophobe. Elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle entend dans sa voix, ce qui indique qu'elle n'aimera probablement pas l'expression de son visage, alors elle garde la tête baissée et essaie de ne pas être trop irritée par le ton condescendant qu'il adopte jusque-là. « Je t'aime, tu le sais, ça ? » Ses mots tendres la détendent un peu mais elle ne fond pas comme d'habitude. Elle hoche la tête et attend la suite. « Alors pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Elle se dit qu'elle devrait être plus surprise de cette accusation mais elle n'a pas la tête à ça. « Mais Stefan, je te fais confiance » lui assure-t-elle et se surprend elle-même à constater qu'elle a l'air de mentir. D'accord, peut-être qu'elle ne lui fait pas _autant_ confiance qu'avant mais il n'y est pas pour grand-chose. Elle n'a que peu de confiance à accorder et depuis quelques temps, la plus grande partie de cette confiance est dirigée vers quelqu'un d'autre. Comment est-elle supposée le lui dire ?

Il serre les dents et elle sait qu'il a senti un peu de malhonnêteté en elle. Il ferme les yeux un moment puis il se remet à parler, et elle veut seulement qu'il arrête. Elle a besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir et il n'arrête pas de la pousser à lui expliquer le fond du problème. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de la forcer à faire une chose pour laquelle elle n'est pas prête et elle ne sait pas comment gérer ça. « Pas assez », dit-il en baissant les yeux. « Pas assez pour me dire ce qui te préoccupe _vraiment_. »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et rassemble tout son courage, parce qu'elle sait que si elle ne lui parle pas maintenant, si elle ne lui dit pas ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre, elle le regrettera. Elle le regrettera parce que ce qui les lie, c'est l'honnêteté, et que si elle permet à ce lien de se détendre, leur relation n'aura plus de base solide. Elle refuse de le perdre à cause de son incapacité à exprimer ses problèmes.

« Ce qui me préoccupe », commence-t-elle en hésitant, une main dans ses cheveux, « c'est que je ne peux pas manger, ni dormir, que je ne peux pas _fonctionner_ parce que la seule chose que j'ai en tête, c'est… ». Elle fait une pause et souhaite que sa fierté prenne cinq minutes de congé. C'est nouveau, cette gêne à révéler ses faiblesses et sa vulnérabilité, mais c'est puissant. Elle se dit qu'elle a hérité ça de _quelqu'un_. « …à quel point c'est facile de me briser. »

Un sourire compatissant et rassurant apparait sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne l'enlace. Elle ne veut pas de compassion, elle veut juste être réparée et elle se dit que c'est suffisant pour le moment. La tension entre eux semble déjà disparaitre et elle remercie le ciel parce qu'une seconde de plus dans cette atmosphère l'aurait étouffée.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Elena. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je te jure que tu es en sécurité ici, avec moi. »

Elle sent les vibrations de sa voix dans son torse et ça la distrait un moment alors qu'elle prend le temps de digérer ce qu'il vient de dire. Et là, elle comprend son estomac se noue et sa bouche se dessèche. _Il ne comprend pas_. Elle s'était livrée à lui après qu'il ait insisté et _il ne comprend pas_. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû espérer qu'il comprenne quelque chose qu'elle comprend à peine elle-même.

Son ventre se noue, et elle a l'impression d'avoir révélé un secret à un étranger.

« Stefan…je dois rentrer. » dit-elle avant de quitter ses bras. Elle sait qu'il se fait du souci, mais ça n'empêche pas un mur invisible de se dresser entre eux. Il lui dira qu'ils peuvent l'abattre s'ils font des efforts, mais là, maintenant, elle n'a besoin que de s'éloigner. Il est perplexe et inquiet mais elle _doit _s'en aller et réfléchir. « Il faut que je…parte » répète-t-elle parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire de plus et il la regarde en silence attraper sa veste et se diriger vers la porte. _La seule chose que j'ai en tête c'est à quel point c'est facile de me briser._

Elle ne voulait pas dire _physiquement_.

Ses yeux la brûlent alors qu'elle traverse le porche de la pension et elle ne sait pas si c'est à cause des larmes potentielles ou du fait qu'elle a à peine dormir depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle se pose cette question quand le bruit d'une portière la tire de ses pensées fatiguées. Damon est en face d'elle quand elle relève la tête et elle se dit que c'est une sacrée coïncidence qu'il apparaisse toujours à temps pour la sauver.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demande-t-il en mettant _ses_ mains sur ses épaules. Contrairement à celles de Stefan, sa voix est pleine de colère mais à part ce détail, cette scène a vraiment un air de déjà-vu. Elle prie pour que cette impression se dissipe mais elle se souvient que Dieu n'est pas exactement de son côté et elle se résigne. Elle essuie vite sa joue pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de larmes mais il n'y a aucune trace de son trouble. Elle regarde curieusement Damon et se demande comment il a su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Rien. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » lui dit-elle, en espérant que la réplique fonctionne mieux qu'avec Stefan. Si elle doit gérer la même chose deux fois, elle est sûre d'exploser. Mais elle se souvient qu'il s'agit de Damon. Il la connait.

Il libère ses épaules et lui fait un sourire en plissant les yeux, et elle rougit sous l'intensité de son regard. Elle ne détourne pas la tête, parce ces yeux-là sont bleus et qu'elle les attendait.

« Alors je n'ai pas besoin de tuer mon frère ? »

Elle se demande si c'est une manière détournée de la faire parler mais elle sourit malgré ses doutes parce qu'_elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher_.

« Non » rit elle en essuyant ses yeux humides. C'est plus à cause du vent que d'autre chose mais peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas. _Ne me fixe pas_ le supplie-t-elle silencieusement et étrangement, elle pense qu'il l'entend.

« D'accord, » dit-il d'un air diabolique, comme s'il ne la croyait pas et qu'il tuerait son frère de toute façon. C'est le sourire ravageur qui lui fait oublier que c'est horrible de tuer des gens. « C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. » Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la conduit vers sa voiture et elle sait très bien qu'il vient d'arriver chez lui mais qu'il repart, juste pour elle.

Elle réalise qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle a envie d'être à cet instant précis.

* * *

Elle rit encore à une de ses plaisanteries déplacées qu'il a faites dans la voiture quand ils entrent chez elle. La maison est sombre et vide et elle est surprise car Jenna est à la maison à l'heure du dîner en général. Elle dépasse les escaliers et l'entrée et elle sourit en entendant Damon juste derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? » demande-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en allant vers le frigidaire. Elle l'ouvre en attendant une réponse et fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il est vide.

Damon s'approche et attrape une bouteille sur l'étagère la plus haute. « Boire du punch et regarder un truc nul à la télé » lui dit-il en ouvrant un placard et en sortant deux verres. « Et _toi_, de quoi tu as envie ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel par habitude mais une fois qu'il leur a servi deux verres, elle retrouve le sourire.

« Merci », dit-elle quand il lui tend le sien. Elle sourit parce qu'elle ne pense ni à Stefan ni à Katherine si à son instabilité émotionnelle, elle pense à Damon et à la manière dont il réussit à lui faire oublier tout ça. Il se dirige vers le salon et ils s'affalent tous les deux dans le canapé comme les pachas qu'ils aimeraient être, et elle attrape la télécommande.

Ils regardent un film stupide au scénario inexistant quand son esprit s'égare et vient inévitablement se poser sur Damon, tout comme ses yeux. Il fait comme si le film l'intéressait vraiment pendant qu'elle le fixe et elle en est reconnaissante parce qu'elle a besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir.

Elle admet que c'est certainement l'homme le plus beau de la planète, même le beau visage de Stefan ne peut pas lutter contre ces yeux incroyablement bleus et ces traits fins. Oui, bon, elle a toujours reconnu qu'il était attirant (elle n'est pas non plus aveugle) mais cette fois, c'est différent. Elle est terrifiée parce que ce lien qui se tisse entre eux lui a ouvert les yeux et lui a fait voir plus qu'un bel homme portant un blouson en cuir.

Elle espère sans en être sûr que leur lien ne sera jamais coupé, que rien ne viendra troubler l'emprise qu'ils ont l'un sur l'autre. Quelque chose lui dit que les choses vont bientôt changer, qu'elle devra le laisser partir. Ils ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça, avec cet accord tacite et cette relation indéfinie pour toujours.

C'est comme recueillir un chaton égaré. On s'attache, et ensuite on doit le laisser s'en aller. Damon est un chaton égaré (mais elle se garde bien de le lui dire) et pour l'instant il lui appartient, mais bientôt, sûrement, quand le moment viendra…

Elle se penche et pose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas vraiment un baiser, c'est un peu plus et un peu moins. Il lui lance un regard, peut-être surpris ou peut-être pas, et sourit doucement.

Ils ne disent rien. Ils n'en ont pas besoin.

* * *

« Stefan… »

Ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que dormir, et ils étaient habillés, mais la situation pourrait facilement être mal interprétée. Elle s'éloigne de Damon et tente discrètement de lâcher sa main avant de se lever. Elle lui jette un coup d'œil rapide et voit ses paupières bouger, et elle en déduit qu'il se réveille.

Stefan se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte il a l'air blessé mais pas surpris, et c'est ça le plus terrible. Est-ce qu'il savait que ça arriverait ? Il ne sait même de quoi il s'agit. Elle est sur le point de lui dire « _On s'est juste endormis » _parce qu'il sait qu'elle a eu du mal récemment mais il parle en premier.

« C'est rien, Elena. Je comprends. » Il sourit tristement et fait quelques pas vers elle. Il lui remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de cette manière si particulière qui, avant, lui coupait le soufflé et il a juste l'air un peu déçu quand il voit que cette fois, ce n'est pas le cas. Il prend une profonde inspiration et rouvre lentement les yeux. « Tu es amoureuse de lui. »

Et elle ne le savait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse remarquer, mais finalement, il a sûrement raison. Quels autres mots pourrait-on employer pour vraiment décrire le besoin qu'elle et Damon ont l'un de l'autre, le désir qu'ils ont d'être la moitié du même tout ?

Avant, c'était Stefan sa moitié, elle le sait. Mais elle a changé de forme et ses bords sont irréguliers maintenant forcer les pièces à s'assembler serait douloureux et inutile. Elle ne peut faire ça ni à lui, ni à elle-même. Elle _refuse_ de faire ça à Damon.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux quand elle voit l'expression de Stefan : de la douleur teintée d'amour et de compréhension. Lui aussi, il est beau, se souvient-elle. Ils le sont tous les deux, les frères Salvatore. Envoyés par Dieu ou par Satan ou par les deux, qui auraient fait la paix juste le temps de donner naissance à ces chefs d'œuvres … C'est ce qu'il faut au moins pour expliquer ce quelque chose en plus qu'ils ont, qui n'a rien à voir avec leur nature de vampires.

Elle ne peut pas nier être attirée par les deux, simplement l'attrait de l'un a éclipsé celui de l'autre.

Elle entend Damon s'asseoir doucement sur le lit et essaie de ne pas penser à combien ce doit être étrange pour lui (et à quel point c'est étrange pour _elle_) parce que c'est un moment dont elle se souviendra pour le reste de sa vie et elle ne veut pas souiller le bon avec le mauvais.

Elle finit par acquiescer, sans honte mais avec l'air de s'excuser et elle accepte volontiers le baiser que Stefan pose sur son front, car ça lui rappelle ce qu'ils ont partagé et c'est peut-être une manière de lui dire qu'ils pourraient retrouver ce lien, un jour.

La seconde d'après, il n'est plus là et les bras de Damon l'entourent et ses bras l'entourent aussi et elle ne comprend pas comment elle a pu vouloir que les choses soient différentes. Elle est certaine qu'ils éviteront le point de non-retour qui les séparerait et les anéantirait. Parce qu'elle ne le laissera _jamais_ partir.

C'est un lien indéfectible.


End file.
